Brunnhilde 'Bunny' Richardson
Brunnhilde 'Bunny' Richardson “You are so lucky. You have real friends and someone who loves you. (Sigh)” '' '' ''Brunnhilde ‘Bunny’ Richardson is the daughter of a Rhinemaiden. Despite the many setbacks she experienced, she tries to remain positive. She is created by Eccentric Soul. Please do not edit or use without asking. '' Character Personality Bunny is kind, sweet, calm, and thoughtful. However, some monsters see her as ‘withdrawn’ because she isn’t social. In the past Bunny had friends betray her, use her, or just not want to be friends anymore. Believing that she’s cursed to be alone, she doesn’t try as much to be gregarious, but if some monster is friendly to her, she’ll be polite back, a little cautious and shy, but she’ll be nice. Bunny tries to be helpful and always speaks the truth . . . even when it’s not wanted. She knows she’s sensitive and cry when her feelings get hurt. Bunny sometimes doubts herself, but mostly she is cheerful. For a teenager, she is quite humble. Appearance Bunny has fair skin with green-blue scales alongside her face and body. Her ears are shaped like fins and covered with jade green skin. She has light brown hair with blue and green highlights. She has fins on her lower arms and legs which are jade green with a little blue on the inside. Her hands and feet are webbed. Bunny usually wears a blue jean jacket over a pink top. She finds short shorts and short skirts ‘restrictive,’ so she wears a long flowing skirt that is a mixture of pink, red, and magenta. Bunny also finds wedges and high heels ‘uncomfortable’ and ‘painful,’ so she wears beige sandals with black straps and soles instead. Classic Monster Rhinemaidens are water spirits that appear in Richard Wagner’s opera saga Der Ring des Nibelunge. ''The Rhinemaidens guarded magical gold, until it was stolen by the Nibelung dwarf, Alberich, and forged it into a magical ring. Many years later, the ring is returned to the Rhinemaidens, but Alberich’s son, Hagan, tried to reclaim it, but the Rhinemaidens drown him instead. Abilities * '''Charm Nature: '''Sometimes when Bunny sings or plays her guitar, animals are drawn to her and calms them down. Her music can sometimes control plants. * '''Underwater Abilities:' Bunny can survive underwater for long amounts of time. She is also,faster, tougher, and stronger when she’s in the water. Skillset * '''Writing: '''Bunny is talented in songwriting and poetry. * '''Opera Singing Training: '''Bunny was trained in opera at an early age and is very good at it. To answer everyone’s question: No,her voice doesn’t break glass, but her voice does make canines and canine monsters howl. Relationships Family Both of Bunny’s parents are present in her life. She has a younger sister named Gerda. Friends So far, she’s only considered Bragi as her only and best friend. Pet Bragi, a male European Otter. He's loves to play and have fun. Romance Bunny has crushes, but she’s too shy to talk to them. She did have a boyfriend in Middle School,but ever since he broke up with her via iCoffin message, Bunny has been unsure talking to boys she has crushes on. Notes * Brunnhilde is named after the Valkyrie from Richard Wager’s ''Der Ring des Nibelungen ''opera. Her surname is from Wager’s first name. * Bragi is named after the Norse God of poetry and music. * If anyone can draw her better, please do. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Rhinemaiden